The sport of golf is widely and almost universally enjoyed by golfers around the world. Whether amateur or professional, a tee is customarily utilized for supporting the ball closely above the immediate ground level at the location from which the ensuing stroke is to be initiated. Most important, however, depending on depth of ground penetration, the tee can be and is utilized to establish the ball height selected by the golfer for placement of the ball at the optimum setting for the condition of play and golf club to be selected. The precise ball height to be selected is largely a judgement factor by the participant depending on such variables as the face size and loft angle of the golf club to be utilized for tee shot of the next stroke. Typically, a number nine iron calls for a low tee height and which height is progressively raised as lower numbered clubs are selected. Woods tend to require a higher tee setting because of their wide faces.
Typically, in the absence of products available for that purpose, tee height is determined on the basis of transverse finger spacing in which a selected number of fingers serve as a gauge in setting the height between the ball and ground. After addressing the ball, the tee can then be raised or lowered by the participant in correlation to the sweet spot of the selected club. Tee setter products for the purpose of controlling tee height are likewise known and utilized. Exemplifying the previously known products are the disclosures of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,764; 2,609,198; 2,901,146; 3,074,719; 3,540,727; 3,658,331; 3,671,036; 3,671,037; 4,142,719; and 4,313,604.
While the tee setter apparatus of the foregoing patents have varying degrees of usefulness in aiding the golfer to effect desired tee height, they are generally characterized by a difficulty of use and/or a complexity of construction leading to a relatively high cost of manufacture. Whatever the difficulty or complexity of the prior devices, they have generally been unable to meet the demands of the marketplace for a tee setter apparatus which is easily handled, quick and easily adjustable and of relatively low cost to manufacture.
Despite recognition of the foregoing, a tee setter construction built to satisfy such requirements has not heretofore been available.